warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Voss Prime
Voss Prime, known also "The Right Hand of Mars," (not to be confused with the similarly named planet Voss) is an Imperial Forge World of the Adeptus Mechanicus that was founded during the Age of Technology and is located in the Segmentum Solar of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was one of the first Forge Worlds encountered by the Imperium during the early days of the Great Crusade. Voss Prime is the closest Forge World to the Hive World of Armageddon, and supplies that strategic planet of the Segmentum Solar with much of its defenders' war-machines and materiel. Voss Prime is also home to the Legio Invigilata, a Loyalist Titan Legion also known as the "Emperor's Guard." History Founded during the Age of Technology, Voss Prime reconnected with Mars during one of the Warp Storm lulls of the Age of Strife. By the time the forces of the Great Crusade reached Voss Prime in the late 30th Millennium they found a thriving Forge World modelled after, and allied to, Mars. Since that bygone era, Voss Prime has continued to churn out armaments for the Imperium's armies and fleets, a record of service that cannot be matched by any save Mars itself. During the outbreak of the galaxy-wide civil war of the Horus Heresy, Voss Prime remained loyal to the Emperor and is still a vital and productive Forge World for the Imperium in the late 41st Millennium. Voss Prime's production numbers have soared thanks to their aggressive exploitation of the nearby asteroid fields -- known as the Mordon Belt -- that surround their sub-system. The asteroids have also proven an effective defence for the planet. Even the Ork fleets that rampaged for so long across the nearby Armageddon Sector could not navigate the floating debris, and the wreckage of thousands of their ramshackle voidcraft floats amidst the element-rich rocks. The daemons that swarmed out of the Warp Storms unleashed after the opening of the Great Rift, however, proved another matter. Only Voss Prime's unmatched ability to repair their Legio Cybernetica maniples and replace their Servitors allowed them to weather the successive waves of invaders. Despite the attacks, the manufactoria of Voss Prime continued to roll armoured vehicles, weapons and ammunition off their assembly lines at rates few could hope to match. Across the Imperium, Voss Pattern vehicles are much revered, although their Plasma Weapons have rightfully gained a dire reputation. Despite their vaunted output capacity, Voss Prime has less success at replicating plasma technology than other Forge Worlds. That they have not asked for aid, and that it has not been offered, is indicative of the pride and secrecy that exists even amongst the most devout of the Cult Mechanicus. Voss Prime Forces Appearance of Voss Prime]] Voss Prime Iconography The illuminated, stylised "V" of Voss Prime is borne proudly by its warriors. This icon incorporates the skull and cog of Mars, a nod towards their ultimate Cult Mechanicus masters on the Red Planet. Voss Prime World Colours Voss Prime's Skitarii Legion wears brass-coloured armour plates, while their robes are halved between the red rust colour of Mars and sunburst yellow. The toothed iconography which rings the hoods, sleeves and hems of their robes is reminiscent of the teeth of a cog, a symbol of sacred significance to the Tech-priests of the Cult Mechanicus. Manufactoria Capabilities Voss Prime produces everything from Astra Militarum infantry weapons to Imperial Navy aircraft and the mighty Battle Titans of the Collegia Titanica. The forges of Voss Prime are some of the mightiest in the Imperium, and Voss Pattern weapons and vehicles are found on many Imperial worlds and in many armies of the Emperor. Voss Prime is known to have its own patterns of Missile Launcher Pods, Rocket Pods and Autocannons which are commonly found on Imperial Navy aircraft such as the Vulture. This Forge World is also known to make its own patterns of Autopistols, such as the Mark 10 and the Mark 11. The forge-cities of Voss Prime also produce their own pattern of Hunter-Killer Missile Launchers, many of which are found on Imperial Guard, Imperial Navy, and Adeptus Astartes vehicles. Much like many other Forge Worlds in the Imperium, Voss Prime's Magi lack a a detailed understanding of plasma technology, and much to the dismay of the planet's Forge Masters many say that the manufactoria of Voss Prime display less skill in replicating items dependent upon plasma technology than many other Forge Worlds of its same size and importance. Sources *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicus'' (8th Edition), pp. 12, 23, 66 *''Dataslate: Cypher - Lord of the Fallen'' (6th Edition), "Cypher" *''Imperial Armour Volume One - Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy'', pp. 8, 251 *''Imperial Armour Volume One: Second Edition - Imperial Guard'', pg. 10 *''Imperial Armour Volume Six - The Siege of Vraks - Part Two'', pg. 148 Gallery File:Voss_Prime_Skitarii.png|A Voss Prime Skitarii Forge Worlds_Segmentum Solar.png|Departmento Cartographicae stellar map depicting the Forge Worlds of the Segmentum Solar, including Voss Prime Category:V Category:Adeptus Mechanicus Category:Forge World Category:Imperial planets Category:Imperium Category:Planets Category:Collegia Titanica